Hard disc drive systems (HDDs) typically include one or more data storage discs. A transducing head carried by a slider is used to read from and write to a data track on a disc. The slider is carried by an arm assembly that includes an actuator arm and a suspension assembly, which can include a separate gimbal structure or can integrally form a gimbal.
The density of data stored on a disc continues to increase, requiring more precise positioning of the transducing head. Conventionally, in many systems, head positioning is accomplished by operating the actuator arm with a large scale actuation motor, such as a voice coil motor, to position a head on a flexure at the end of the actuator arm. A high resolution head positioning mechanism, or microactuator, is advantageous to accommodate the high data density. The microactuator is often a piezoelectric microactuator.
Electrical connections between various elements in the HDD system should be strong, resist breakage, and have good electrical conductivity. Improved electrical connections are always desirable. The present disclosure provides sliders and transducing heads with improved electrical connections.